Quietsong
Summary Quietsong was the snappy and sarcastic RiverClan Medicine cat coming from a long line of kittypets. Appearance Quietsong was a tall, lanky white Japanese Bobtail with Tortieshell spots. He has round green eyes. Quietsong is covered in large scars given to him by Hoth, and has no claws. Basic History Pre-Apprenticeship Quietsong and his sister Sunflower left the twolegplace and fled their owners to seek a better quality of life, leaving behind their sister June. They eventually came to RiverClan, deciding to settle there and become warrior apprentices with Birchstar's blessing. Quietsong had a difficult time adjusting to the apprentice lifestyle, eventually learning of the hardships that came with being declawed. After narrowly escaping being mauled by a fox thanks to Snowstar (then Snowpelt,) Doeyes, and Spiderfur, Quietsong decided to leave RiverClan, confiding his choice in the medicine cat so he could get the clearing and herbs for the journey. Brokencry intercepted his choice, offering an apprenticeship as a medicine cat. Quietsong reluctantly accepted, but eventually fell into step with his demanding training. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship At the beginning of his training, Quietsong was quickly picked up by Hoth, who tried to coerce the apprentice into her way of life. Quietsong kept straight however, refusing to fall to Hoth's way of life. He faced much abuse, both physical and mental, from the she-cat throughout his training; causing him to become far more apprehensive and anxious. Time as a Medicine Cat Shortly after receiving his name, ThunderClan's medicine cat, Quicksilver, disappeared. With his mentor still around, Quietsong offered his help to ThunderClan, and temporarily resided there to aid the clan. After a long moon in the unfamiliar clan, Quietsong chose to train Sunnyheart to soon rightfully take his place. Her training was uneventful, and he was able to quickly and successfully train Sunnyheart and confidently leave her to take care of ThunderClan alone. The next few moons back in RiverClan were quiet, with only the WindClan rebellion slowly boiling across the moors. On one fateful afternoon, however, Brokencry was killed by a falling tree branch. Distraught, Quietsong retreated into a short depression. And with the uprising death toll under suspicious circumstances, he began not to trust his clanmates; convinced whoever was responsible may come for him next. When Hoth began to reappear in his dreams, he started to question her- particularly about a new warrior, Torrentchaser. After concluding his suspicions as correct, Quietsong reported his findings to Spiderstar, who exiled Torrentchaser shortly after. While visiting the twolegplace to talk to his sister on a regular trip, he discovered her lifeless body in an alleyway with 3 small kits huddled in her fur. Quietsong took the kits back to RiverClan with him, respectively named them Turtlepaw, Badgerpaw, and Milkpaw, then gave them to Doeeyes to nurse, though he elected to raise them on his own. Quietsong started to find the weight of the clan on his shoulders bearing too heavy, and began to consider taking an apprentice. He confronted Brokencry's retired mentor, Shineturtle, for advice. The tom settled on a promising young she-cat named Milkypaw, and after freeing her from imprisonment in ShadowClan, took her on as his apprentice. The duo aided the WindClan rebels during the war, while simultaneously handling their own clan. At the finish of the war, Quietsong awarded Milkypaw with her full name- Milkypool. Though, as it usually didn't stay away for long, tragedy struck. Milkypool suddenly fell ill. Quietsong spent days and nights caring for his apprentice, desperately trying to find a cure for her unknown ailment. The she-cat eventually passed, and Quietsong fled the clan, filled with grief. His leave was short-lived, however, as his long-time friend Goldenheart quickly tracked him down and brought him back. He impulsively took another apprentice, Cloudpaw, and neglected to train him for moons. When a young apprentice, Badgerpaw, ended up dying, however, he was quickly brought back to reality and trained the apprentice to his fullest abilities. When Nero came around, Quietsong joined forces with Hawkeyes, Redwillow, Violetshade, and Dawnblaze to bring an end to the tom's reign of fear over the clans. Though they were unsuccessful to turn the allied clans against him, they did end up with a victory in the end. Quietsong and Redwillow were able to dissect Nero's preaching of a terrible storm and settled upon a nasty conclusion- the forest would be destroyed by a terrible storm. When it proved true and the signs of great danger began to appear, the medicine cats dug deeper. They unlocked the secrets of a former WindClan deputy's, Meadowleaf, dreams and started to plan the clan's escape west to a new territory. They were able to bring the clans to a new resting point, where they are now. Though he was slowly falling ill, Quietsong was able to unearth the moonstone. On his way back, Quietsong became unable to walk. Eventually found by a hunting patrol, a delirious and lethargic Quietsong was carried back to camp. Quietsong was appearing to make a recovery, so Whitepaw decided to stop by his den to give his best wishes and ask for advice on his manifesting powers. Not all was well in the medicine den, however, and when Whitepaw arrived, Quietsong was already dying. He quickly advised Whitepaw to find Peachshade in WindClan and passed the information of the Moonstone onto Whitepaw, who helped him pass without pain. Trivia Quietsong had a (b)romance with Spiderstar, sorry Mintleaf :/ Category:Highranks Category:Medicine Cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan